


Daphnae's Special Training

by Lastly



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 22:55:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16774570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lastly/pseuds/Lastly
Summary: Kassandra asks for some "help" with her archery and Daphnae happily obliges.





	Daphnae's Special Training

"You know, this one gave me more trouble than expected, I couldn't hit the damn thing with an arrow." said Kassandra with a smirk, setting a fresh pelt on the ground in front of Daphnae. 

"What, you? Had trouble shooting? You're kidding." Daphnae replied in disbelief. She glanced down at the pelt and brushed a hand through the fur. Normally she would have checked the pelt for any damage incurred during the battle but she knew Kassandra was a more-than-compitent hunter and that any pelt she delivered would be of the highest quality.

"I was hoping I might get some tips from an expert huntress. If you've got time for me, that is."

"I always have time for you, all you need is to ask." Daphnae replied with sweet smile. She stood, moved the new pelt into her tent and re-emerged with her bow and quiver of arrows. Daphnae was almost certain that Kassandra didn't really need her help but she wouldn't object if this was the excuse the mercenary chose for them to spend more time together.

Daphnae waved Kassandra over and led her to a small clearing with a single tree. Daphnae motioned at a small, round, wooden target hanging from one of the tree's lower branches.

"Alright misthios, show me what you've got. And if I'm going to be your teacher, you have to call me ma'am." she said.

"Yes ma'am." Kassandra did her best to hide a smile as she pretended to be taking this very seriously. She drew her bow and aimed at the target. Just as she released the arrow, she angled her bow just slightly upwards, causing the arrow to shoot off into the leaves of the tree. She looked over at Daphnae and shrugged, pretending not to know what happened. Daphnae smiled but then cleared her throat and decided to play along.

"Well first things first, we need to work on your form." Daphnae said, stepping up behind Kassandra. Daphnae gently tapped Kassandra's feet with her own. "Keep your feet about a shoulders' width apart." She placed her hands on Kassandra's hips. "Keep your hips relaxed. The position of your hips are very important, so you have to be mindful of how you move them." Daphnae slightly moved her hand towards the inside of Kassandra's thing and pushed a bit, as if to adjust the woman's stance but not really meaning, or even needing, to. "Now, draw your bow again but don't fire."

"Yes ma'am." Kassandra said, trying her best to hide her sly, excited grin. She did as instructed, and once again nocked an arrow and pulled it back, prepared to fire.

Daphnae moved her hands up to Kassandra's shoulders, slowly tracing the woman's curves. "Your shoulders need to be relaxed as well. Not too relaxed, mind you. I can help you get a good feel for it, if you need me too." she said, while she gently massaged Kassandra's shoulders and neck. Next, she moved a hand to Kassandra's chest, laying it flat on her chest. "Be sure to manage your breathing. Keep it as steady as you can. Your heart is beating rather fast, does one little wooden target scare you that much?" she teased the mercenary, knowing full well this was exactly how Kassandra reacted to feeling Daphane's breath on the back of her neck.

"Keep your arms steady. Maintain your grip but be sure not to hold it too tightly. Gently caress your bow with your fingers." Daphnae instructed as she slid her hands along Kassandra's arms, being sure to go slowly and gently squeeze her muscles. This part was more for her own enjoyment than any way of teasing Kassandra.

"Keep your eye on the target." She placed one hand on Kassandra's neck, pointing her gaze towards the wooden circle. She moved closer so her mouth was right next to Kassandra's ear and her body pressed right up against Kassandra's back. "Don't let anything distract you, make sure you stay absolutely focused." Daphnae's voice was barely more than a whisper, her breath on Kassandra's ear made the hairs on her neck stand on end.

"And now finally, just before you release, take a deep breath" she moved her hands again, placing one on Kassandra's hip and the other on her bare stomach. She felt Kassandra's chest expand as she breathed as instructed. "And let go as you exhale." she gently pushed on Kassandra's stomach, signalling her to try shooting again.

Kassandra exhaled and let go of the arrow, _"accidentally"_ missing the target but instead the arrow sliced the rope that had been holding the target up.

"Oops." Kassandra said, clearly not actually concerned at her missed shot.

Daphnae stepped away from Kassandra's back and grabbed the bow from her hand. "Well, I suppose we can't do any more target practice today. I suppose I'll have to find some other way to train you then, won't I?" she said, playfully chiding her partner.

Kassandra turned to face Daphnae and, despite trying her best, was unable to hide her smile any longer. "I'm sorry ma'am. I'll do whatever you want me do, and I understand if you'll need to punish me." she said, her smile only getting bigger.

"Put this away somewhere and then we'll get started on some more advanced techniques." Daphnae held the bow out and gave Kassandra a wink. Kassandra grabbed the bow and slowly turned and walked away back towards Phobos and her other weapons. Daphnae watched as she walked away, noticing that she was clearly swinging her hips to tease Daphnae some. Daphnae couldn't help but chuckle a bit to herself as she started to follow her partner.

Although she had initially thought Kassandra's call for help had been a bit silly, she had become quite happy that she had formed such a silly plan.


End file.
